Weiße Flügel leiten mich
by Amber-Galadriel
Summary: Also drei neue Schüler kommen nach Hogwarts und alles ändert sich. Lest es am besten selbst.
1. Default Chapter

Weiße Flügel leiten mich.  
  
Hallo. Ich hoffe euch gefällt mein Fanfic. Würde mich über Kritik freuen. Amber.  
  
Kapitel 1: Bekanntschaften im Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Wer von euch kam auf die Idee, so viele Sachen mitzunehmen?" Ein Junge hob schnaufend die Koffer in den Zug. "Das war Iwa. Sie muss ja dauernd ihre ganzen Bücher mit rum schleppen." Ein anderer Junge deutete auf ein Mädchen, das sich das Geschehen belustigt ansah. "Natürlich muss ich die Bücher mitnehmen, Das ist ja wohl das mindeste, wenn ich schon die Schule wechseln muss." Der Junge der die Koffer verstaute schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist ja mal wieder Typisch Iwa." Sie schaute den Jungen an. "Hast du ein Problem damit, Zidane Tribal? Ich meine ja nur, es musste ja nun nicht wirklich sein das wir die Schule wechseln. Oder sehe ich das falsch?" Nun schüttelte der andere Junge den Kopf. "Meine Schwester hat ganz recht. Die Private Zauberschule war doch voll in Ordnung. Und jetzt müssen wir nach Hogwarts, aber ich sag euch, ich werde einen Aufstand machen, wenn die mich nach Huffelpuff stecken wollen." Iwa grinste. "Das will ich sehen, mein lieber Bruder. Aber ich weis schon wohin ich will." Mit den worten kletterte sie in den Zug. "Na klar wissen wir das, nicht wahr Math?" Dieser nickte. "Und ob. Slytherin. Wohin sollte sie auch sonst kommen? Aber ich will ja auch dahin." Die beiden stiegen ebenfalls ein. Kurz darauf fuhren sie auch schon los. Iwa kämpfte sich durch den engen Gang, der von Schülern nur so wimmelte. "Meine Güte, was ist das nur für ein Mist?" Sie zog die Tür des nächstbesten Abteils auf. Dort saßen schon drei Jungen. Einer von ihnen, er hatte silberblonde Haare und graublaue Augen, schaute auf. "Hats du sich verirrt oder was?" "Nicht wirklich. Ist noch ein platz für mich frei?" der Junge nickte und sie setzte sich. Er schaute sie immer noch an. "Wie heisst du?" "Ich bin Iria, Winniefred, Amber von Otham. Und du?" Der Junge grinste. "Ich heiße Draco Malfoy. Und das hier sind Crabbe und Goyle." Iwa nickte ihnen zu. "In welchem Haus bist du?" Iwa zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiss es erst heute Abend. Bin neu in Hogwarts. Du siehst aus als wärst du in Slytherin." Draco schaute sie erstaunt an. "Das stimmt, kannst du hellsehen, oder was?" "Nein, war so eine Eingebung. Habe ich öfters." "Soso, weißt du denn schon, wo du hinmöchtest?" Iwa nickte. "Ja ich möchte nach Slytherin." Draco grinste wieder. "Und ich dachte schon du willst nach Gryffindor." Iwa guckte ihn erstaunt an. "warum den das?" Draco setzte sich aufrecht hin und guckte ihr in die Augen. "Nun weil da unser Berühmter Harry Potter ist." Iwa winkte ab. "Och das ist mir so ziemlich egal. Potter hin, Potter her. Scheinst ja nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen sein." Der Blick von Draco verfinsterte sich. "Ich kann diesen Angeber nicht leiden. Aber du wirst ja noch sehen wie er ist. Ich würde mich freuen dich bei uns zu sehen." "Ja das kann sein. Wenn werde ich bestimmt zusammen mit meinem Bruder und Zidane hinkommen." In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür. "Ah hier bist du!" Zidane stand in der Tür. "Ja. Zidane das ist Draco Malfoy. Draco das ist Zidane Tribal." "Hallo." Beide reichten sich die Hände. Draco stellte ihm seine beiden Leibwächter Freunde sind es ja nicht wirklich vor. Jetzt kam auch noch Mathew dazu. Das ganze Vorstellungspalaver ging wieder von vorne los. Dennoch versanden sie sich alle gut. Da es schon Dunkel wurde konnten sie sich sicher sein bald in Hosmegade Anzukommen. Draco stand auf. "wir sind gleich da. Kommt es ist besser schon mal raus zu gehen, gleich geht wieder das Gedränge los." Gesagt getan. Sie nahmen ihre Sachen und gingen raus. Draußen wurde Iwa von einem Jungen umgerannt und viel zu Boden. Der Schwarzhaarige Junge blieb stehen. "Oh tut mir leid das wollte ich...." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Draco stieß ihn beiseite und half Iwa hoch. Dann drehte er sich zu dem Jungen um und fauchte ihn an. "Das ist ja mal wieder Typisch Potteeer (er betonte das Potter sehr stark) kannst du nicht aufpassen? Vor allem bei einer Lady? Ist schließlich nicht das Schlammblut!" Er wollte noch weiterreden, aber Iwa hinderte ihn daran. "Es ist schon gut, Draco, er hat sich ja Entschuldigt, und an Harry gewandt sagte sie, ich hätte ja auch besser aufpassen können. Lass uns gehen." Sie wandten sich ab. Doch Draco schaute Harry noch mal Hasserfüllt an. "Wir haben noch was miteinander auszufechten Potteeer... es hätte alles anders sein können!" Dann ging er auch. Gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle. Der Hogwarts Express hielt an. Die Türen sprangen auf und die Schüler sprangen heraus. Hagrid stand schon am Gleis um die Erstklässler einzusammeln. Der Rest machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kutschen. Zidane half Iwa beim einsteigen und kurz darauf fuhr die Kutsche los. "Hui, sagte Math, das ist also Hogwarts, nicht schlecht."  
  
Am Schultor wurden Iwa, Zidane und Math von Professor McGonagall abgeholt. "Bis nachher, meinte Zidane und dann gingen sie.  
  
Die Entscheidung des Sprechenden Hutes.  
  
In der großen Halle waren schon alle Schüler versammelt bis auf die Erstklässer und die restlichen Neulinge. Die waren zuerst dran. McGonagall trat vor. "ich lese eure Namen in Alphabetischer Reihenfolge durch ihr kommt nach vorne und ich setzte euch den Sprechenden Hut auf. Fangen wir an. Ferris, Anabel." Diese kam nach vorne. "Hufflepuff." "Otham, Iria, Winniefred Amber." Iwa trat nach vorne. Als ihr der Hut aufgesetzt wurde hörte sei eine leise Stimme. "Sosos, eine Otham. Nun du hast Mut, bist sehr Schlau und hast den drang nach Macht. Ich denke ich weis wo du hingehörst." "Ich möchte nach Slytherin." "Das dachte ich mir. Gut also nach SLYTHERIN!" Diese jubelten. Iwa stand auf und ging zu deren Tisch. Dabei musste sie an dem Gryffindor Tisch vorbei, wo sie von drei Leuten gemustert wurde. Es waren Harry und noch zwei. Das sind bestimmt Ron und Hermine Iwa setzte sich neben Draco. "Glückwunsch. Das ist echt klasse." "Ich freu mich auch!" Dann schauten sie wieder nach vorne. McGonagall rief gerade ihren Bruder auf. "Noch ein Otham.... ich spüre auch hier ziemlich viel Mut, Intelligenz und einen Drang sich zu beweisen. Na keine Zweifel... SLYTHERIN!" Wieder brach hier der Jubel los. Draco hatte schon von ihnen erzählt und wenn er jemanden gut hieß sollte das schon was heißen. Auch Math setze sich zu ihnen. Nun kam zwei andere die nach Rawenclaw und Griffindor kamen, dann war Zidane dran. "Tribal, Zidane." Gespannt setzte sich dieser hin. "Hmm Tribal, ja ich erinnere mich eine Kämpfernatur aber nicht dumm. Manchmal etwas überheblich... "SLYTHERIN!" Nochmals heftiger Jubel. "Gut nachdem jetzt das alles erledigt ist fangen wir mit den Erstklässlern an." Slytherin kriegte 20 neue Schüler, Ravenclaw 15, Hufflepuff 30, wobei das Kommentar von Draco "Irgendeiner muss ja die ganzen Luschen kriegen" schon klar war, und Gryffindor kriegte 16. Nach der Auswahl kam endlich das Abendessen dran. "Wurde auch Zeit, brummte Zidane, ich sterbe vor Hunger." Math lachte. "Er ist so was von Verfressen und mich wundert es das er nicht schon längst aufgegangen ist wie ein Hefeteig."  
  
Als das Essen vorbei war ging jedes Haus zu ihren Räumen. Iwa wandte sich an Draco. "Wo sind wir?" "Unten in den Kerkern. Hört sich unheimlich an ist aber ganz ok. Dafür haben wir ab der fünften Klasse Einzel und Zweierzimmer. Ich wette die anderen haben so was nicht." Das Passwort war `Ehrgeiz´. Tatsächlich hatte Iwa ein Einzelzimmer, direkt neben dem von Pansy Parkinson. Die wandte sich nun an Iwa. "Falls was ist, ich helfe dir gerne. Wir sind ja sowieso in einer Klasse." "Danke, ich werde darauf noch zurückkommen. Jetzt bin ich aber froh, gleich Schlafen gehen zu können. Wir sehen uns dann ja morgen. Gute Nacht." "Ja wünsche ich dir auch." Iwa verabschiedete sich noch von Math, Zidane Draco Crabbe und Goyle und ging dann in ihr Zimmer. Ihre Sachen waren schon da. Nun bis jetzt ist ja alles ganz gut gelaufen, bin mal gespannt wie der erste Schultag wird. Sie legte sich Schlafen.  
  
Math und Zidane hatten ein Doppelzimmer gekriegt. "Ist ja ganz cool hier, meinte Zidane, ich glaube hier kann es mir gefallen." Math schaute ihn Spöttisch an. "Na dann können wir ja alle froh sein, das es unserem Zidane hier gefällt. Nein, es ist ganz ok hier." "Sag ich doch und die Leute sind auch ok. Ich habe schon gedacht, es wären solche Langweiler, wie auf der Privatschule." Math warf sich auf sein Bett. "Wir werden schon noch feststellen, mit wem man hier was anfangen kann. Ich weis auf jeden Fall schon, das ich hier ins Quidditsch Team will. Und du doch auch?" Zidane grinste. "Klar doch. Was sonst. Aber Iwa wird es bestimmt auch Versuchen." "Natürlich. Aber sie ist ja keine Treiberin. Jetzt will ich aber schlafen. Nacht Zidane." "Jo, Nacht." 


	2. Was der Morgen bringt

Hallo. Hier kommt der zweite Teil. Ist etwas kurz geraten, aber ich hoffe den nächsten Teil länger hinzubekommen. Über Kommis würde ich mich freuen. Ach ja, ein Danke an Iljana für ihre Aufbauenden Worte. Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Weiße Flügel leiten mich.  
  
Kapitel 2: Was der Morgen so bringt.  
  
Der nächste Morgen verlief ganz normal. Nachdem sie alle aufgestanden waren gingen sie gemeinsam zur großen Halle um zu Frühstücken. Professor Snape kam zu ihnen um die Stundenpläne zu verteilen. Draco schaute sofort nach. "Das gibt es nicht. Immer noch Zaubertränke mit den Idioten von Gryffindors. Und auch noch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Das halt ich nicht aus. Noch ein Jahr länger und ich werde bestimmt genauso bekloppt wie dieser Potter..." Snape hatte dies noch mitgekriegt und drehte sich nun um. "Gewiss nicht mein lieber Draco. Das glaube ich nun ganz bestimmt nicht." Mit den Worten verschwand er wieder zu den Lehrertischen. Math schaute in die Runde. "Das ist also Professor Snape wie?" Pansy nickte. "Ja das ist unser Hauslehrer. Snape ist echt in Ordnung." "Ihr werdet es noch sehen. Wir haben Zaubertränke am Dienstag. Und heute, lass mich mal nachschauen, meinte Iwa, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, Geschichte der Zauberei...." Ein allgemeines Aufstöhnen war zu hören. "Was ist denn?" Draco klärte sie auf. "Bins ist ein absoluter Langweiler. Das Fach ist bei ihm so spannend wie, als würdest du Gras beim Wachsen zuschauen." In dem Moment kamen Hunderte von Eulen und Uhus in die große Halle geflogen. Auch zu Zidane kam eine. Sie ließ mit einem lauten Krach ein schweren Packet fallen und schaute den jungen etwas verstimmt an. "Oh, meinte Zidane, hallo Lio. Was hast du da für mich?" er griff nach dem Packet und öffnete es. Ein großes schweres buch kam zum Vorschein. "Ah... toll, Geschichte der Zauberei.... Hab ich wohl zuhause liegen gelassen." Math schaute ihn belustigt an. "Natürlich Zidane, ganz zufällig.... Aber schau mal da ist noch ein Brief." Zidane klappte den Brief auf. "Von meiner Mutter. Sie wünscht uns ein schönes Schuljahr und ich soll mich anstrengen." Er gab der Eule ein Stück von seinem Brot und diese flog dann wieder weg. Zidane schaute sich den Brief noch mal an und wurde dann Käseweiß. Iwa sah das. "Was ist, fragte sie belustigt, hat deine Mutter dir etwa geschrieben das sie dir, wenn du keine gute Noten bringst, deinen Besen wegnimmt?" Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein nicht wirklich. Wir müssen gleich mal miteinander sprechen. Am besten jetzt sofort. Entschuldigt uns bitte. Math du kommst auch mit." Die Geschwister schauten sich an und zuckten dann mit den Schultern. Sie folgten ihrem Freund. Als sie aus der großen Halle waren blieben sie stehen. "Also, sagte Math, weswegen musste ich jetzt mein Frühstück unterbrechen? Ich hoffe es ist was Wichtiges!" Zidane nickte. "ich glaube schon. Warte ich lese es euch vor:"  
  
Lieber Zidane... Hoffe ihr seid gut angekommen..... bla bla ...... geht euch gut........ bla bla..... -hier- Und nun zu dem eigentlichen Grund meines Schreibens. Da dein Onkel Adalbert Totto erfahren hat, das wieder eine Stelle in Hogwarts, als Lehrer der Verteidigung Dunkler Künste, frei ist, hat er sich für diese Stelle beworben. Erfreulicher weise ist er auch angenommen worden. Ich möchte das du dich ganz besonders anstrengst um deinen Onkel nicht zu Verärgern. Natürlich gilt dies auch für Mathew und Iwa. Ach ja und rede ihn bloß mit Professor an. Noch ein schönes Schuljahr wünsche ich euch. Deine Mutter.  
  
Zidane schaute wieder auf. "Na was sagt ihr dazu?" Math fing sich als erster. "Das ist doch nicht wahr.... Dein Onkel hier? Wir sind hier.... Das passt nicht." Iwa nickte. "Genau, das passt absolut nicht. Ich war so froh als wir ihn letztes Jahr losgeworden sind und nun das hier.... Das macht der doch mit Absicht." Sie wollte gerade weitersprechen, da ging die Tür von der großen Halle auf. Das Frühstück war vorbei und die Schüler wollten zu ihrem Unterricht. Pansy, Draco und der Rest ihrer Klasse kamen zu ihnen. "Hey ihr drei, meinte Pansy, wir müssen jetzt zum Kräuterkunde Unterricht. Kommt wir wollen nicht zu spät kommen, sonst gibt das Abzüge."  
  
Chaos überall.  
  
Gesagt getan, sie gingen zu den Gewächshäusern. Ein paar von den Rawenclaws waren schon da. Pansy erzählte Iwa gerade was über die Stunde. "Wir haben bei Professor Sprout. Die ist ganz in Ordnung. Und wir haben mit den Rawenclaws zusammen. Immer noch besser als mit Hufflepuff." Da kam Professor Sprout auch schon. "Guten Morgen und Willkommen im neuen Jahr. Wir haben viel vor und deswegen fangen wir auch ruckzuck an. Heute wollen wir das Cumin Kraut durchnehmen. Es ist schon seit dem Mittelalter bekannt und auch sehr wertvoll. Es heißt das, das Cumin Kraut stärke geben soll....." Die Schüler machten sich fleißig Notizen. Gerade als Professor Sprout weitermachen wollte ging mit einem Schlag die große Tür vom Gewächshaus auf. Alle Köpfe wandten sich zur Tür. Wer kam den um diese zeit noch zum Gewächshaus? Ein ziemlich mürrisch Aussehender Mann trat vor. Zidane, Math und Iwa wurden auf einen Schlag Kreidebleich. "Oh nein, flüsterte Zidane, Onkel Adalbert...." Dieser hatte das gehört und schaute seinen Neffen streng an. Doch dann ging er zu Professor Sprout. "Entschuldigen sie, mein stören, aber ich bräuchte von ihnen Weihrauch." P. Sprout nickte. "Natürlich Professor Totto. Sofort." Schon lief sie nach hinten wo sie den Weihrauch lagerte. Mit einem kleinen Korb kam sie wieder. "Hier ich hoffe das reicht." Totto nickte. "Ich denke schon. Ach ja werfen sie bloß ein Auge auf Zidane Tribal. Er stört gerne den Unterricht und passt nie auf." Mit den Worten und noch einem scharfen Blick auf diesen verließ er das Gewächshaus. Die Tür ließ er krachend hinter sich zufallen und mehrere Pflanzen kippten um. "Wer war denn das, kam es von Blaise, scheint dich ja zu kennen." "Das war mein Onkel Adalbert Totto, er ist jetzt hier Lehrer für Verteidigung Dunkler Künste." Alle wandten sich wieder nach vorn, denn es ging weiter mit dem Unterricht. Als die Stunde zu Ende war hatten sie noch als Hausaufgabe, einen Aufsatz über das Cumin Kraut aufgekriegt. "Na toll, zischte Millicent, erst so was langweiliges im Unterricht und dann noch als Hausaufgabe.... was haben wir denn jetzt?" Draco holte den Stundenplan heraus und schaute nach. Ein grinsen formte sich auf sein Gesicht. "Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe.... mit den Gryffindors..." "Na endlich, meinte Pany, etwas Abwechslung." Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg. An Hagrids Hütte angekommen waren dort auch schon Harry, Ron und Hermine. "Sieh an, sagte Draco, sind die Schleimer schon da. Hey Schlammblut sind deine Zähne noch gerade?" "Malfoy, hast du auch keine Nachwirkungen von den ganzen Flüchen, die wir dir und deinen Schoßhunden, aufgesetzt haben?" So ging das die ganze Zeit weiter bis Math eingriff. "Jetzt reicht es. Draco lass gut sein, sind die es Wert?" Draco der gerade was zu Ron sagen wollte hielt innen. "Nein nicht wirklich. Gut hören wir auf." Ron lachte. "Na, weis unser sagenhaft Hüpfendes Frettchen nicht was er sagen soll?" Nun ging auch Iwa dazwischen. "Du hör auch mal auf. Ist doch nicht mehr auszuhalten. Wie alt seid ihr eigentlich?" Mittlerweile waren auch die anderen Schüler da und Hagrid tauchte auch auf. Erwollte heute nur eine Wiederholungsstunde machen, wobei jeder sich um die punkte riss.  
  
So ich hoffe der teil hat euch gefallen. Ab dem dritten geht es dann richtig los. 


	3. Adalbert Toto

So hier präsentiere ich nach laaaaanger Pause das dritte Kapitel. Tut mir sehr leid, aber ich war lange Zeit Krank und konnte deshalb nicht schreiben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch dennoch etwas. *Fleh* Über Kritik würde ich mich freuen.  
  
Kapitel 3 Professor Adalbert Totto.  
  
Es war Mittag und die Schüler stürmten alle in die große Halle um zu Essen. Auch Math, Zidane und Iwa befanden sich unter ihnen. Zusammen mit Draco und Pansy saßen sie am Tisch und unterhielten sich über die bisherigen Stunden. "Also, meinte Iwa, ich fand es bisher ganz Spaßig." Math und Zidane seufzten auf. "WAS???" Iwa warf ihnen einen abwartenden Blick zu. "Nichts, nur es war klar das du das sagen würdest. Ihr müsst wissen, sagte Zidane, das Iwa Unterricht liebt und an der alten Schule, die beste war." Pansy meldete sich zu Wort. "Na dann, wirst du viel Spaß mit der Granger kriegen. Die ist Gryffindor Streberin Nummer eins." Iwa zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sollte die mir dumm kommen, habe ich schon was parat. Was haben wir denn gleich?" Draco schaute auf den Stundenplan. "Vertei..." Weiter kam er nicht. Denn Zidane war gerade von der Bank geflogen. "NEIN! Das muss ein Irrtum sein. Und zwar ein ganz großer. Nicht mein Onkel Adalbert!!!!" Math half seinem Freund hoch und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Es wird alles gut. Ich leide mit dir...." Draco schaute sie an. "Was ist da eigentlich? Ich meine er scheint nicht gut auf dich zu Sprechen zu sein." Zidane hatte sich wieder gefasst und grinste nun. "Ich habe ihn ein paar üble Streiche gespielt. Und das hat er bis heute nicht so ganz verkraftet. Und auch so ist er ein Griesgram der keinerlei Spaß versteht...." Zidane redete munter weiter und bemerkte nicht, das die anderen ihn versuchten vom reden abzubringen. Erst als er den Schatten bemerkte, verstummte er und drehte sich langsam um und blickte ihn das Gesicht seines Onkels. "Oh oh h- ha hallo Onkel Adalbert..... schöner Tag was?" Unbeholfen grinste er ihn an. "Ja Wundervoll, er wird auch noch besser wenn ich daran denke, dich nachher auf Herz und Nieren zu prüfen... Also seid Pünktlich!" Als er weg war fing das Jammern an. "Oh warum ich? Zidane schlug die Hände über den Kopf zusammen und stand dann auf, na gut, lasst uns lieber schon mal gehen. Pünktlichkeit ist für ihn sehr wichtig." Die anderen nickten und folgten ihm. Sie waren die ersten die am Klassenraum ankamen. "Die Tür ist schon auf, bemerkte Pansy, lasst uns reingehen." Im Klassenraum saß schon Professor Totto und las in einem dicken Buch. Als er die Schritte hörte sah er auf. "Aha, sehr gut setzt euch hin, wir fangen sofort an." "Aber, meinte Draco, was ist mit den anderen?" Professor Totto blickte ihn Streng an. "Die sind zu Spät und müssen sehen, wie sie den verpassten Stoff aufholen. Und, fügte er mit einem gehässigen Grinsen, bekommen natürlich Abzüge. Und nun nehmt platz. Nein Zidane, komm hier lieber hier ganz nach vorne. Und du auch Math." Alle setzten sich und Professor Totto fing an. Kurz darauf tauchten auch schon die restlichen Schüler auf. Jeder von ihnen bekam einen Punkt abgezogen. Und als Millicent sich darüber beschweren wollte, bekam sie gleich wieder fünf Punkte abgezogen. "Damit das klar ist, wetterte P. Totto, ich lasse mir von niemanden, dabei blickte er scharf zu Zidane und Math rüber, von niemanden auf der Nase rumtanzen. Hier wird ordentlicher Unterricht geführt, OHNE Irgendwelche Spierenzchen. Habt ihr das verstanden?" Alle nickten. P. Totto nickte zufrieden. "Gut, wäre das geklärt, nun will ich wissen, wie eure Fähigkeiten in der Verteidigung dunkler Künste steht. Mal sehen wen nehme ich den da.... ZIDANE TRIBAL. Du hast nun die einmalige Chance der Klasse zu erzählen wie man ein Irrlicht besiegt! Also lass uns hören was du zu berichten hast!" Zidane seufzte innerlich auf. Zum Glück wusste er die Antwort und brachte es schnell hinter sich. P. Totto war damit einigermaßen Einverstanden. "Sieh mal an, er kann es ja doch. Fünf Punkte." So ging der Unterricht bis zum Ende weiter. Am Schluss gab er ihnen noch eine Hausaufgabe über fünf Seiten Pergament auf. "Worauf muss ich beim Werwolf achten" Die Schüler verließen rasch den Raum. Auch Zidane, Iwa, Math, Draco und Pansy. "Bevor, meinte Iwa, der uns noch mehr aufbrummt." Draco wandte sich an die drei. "Sagt mal, ist der immer so?" Die drei nickten. "Manchmal sogar noch viel schlimmer!" Iwa stimmte Math zu. "Das war noch harmlos. Aber P. Totto hat einen Vorteil. Man lernt wirklich viel bei ihm." Zidane schlug mit der Hand gegen seinen Kopf. "Geht das schon wieder los?" Iwa reagierte nicht auf ihn. "Sag mal Draco, wo geht es zur Bibliothek? Ich müsste noch etwas raussuchen." Draco erklärte ihr den Weg. Iwa verabschiedete sich von ihnen und ging dann Richtung Bibliothek. Tatsächlich fand sie diese auch. "Hm nicht schlecht. Dann mach ich mich mal an die Arbeit." Sie suchte sich verschiedenen Bücher raus und setzte sich dann an einen Tisch am Fenster. Iwa packte Pergament Tinte und ihre Feder aus ihrer Tasche und fing dann an zu Schreiben. Ab und zu schaute sie in den Büchern nach. "P. Totto will immer alles genau haben. Soll er bekommen." Nach einer gut dreiviertel Stunde hatte sie ihren Aufsatz fertig. "Phu aber sechs Rollen Pergament. Damit wäre ich dann fertig, was noch... ach ja der Aufsatz über das Cumin Kraut." Auch damit war sie schnell fertig. "Jetzt kann ich mich den wichtigeren Sachen widmen. Mal sehen." Sie schnappte sich die Bücher die sie sich Ausleihen wollte und ging zu Madam Pince. "Ach endlich mal wieder jemand der sich für die Schweren Lektüren der Zauberkultur interessiert." Nachdem Iwa die Bibliothek verlassen hatte machte sie sich auf zum Slytherin Räumen. Zwei mal ging sie den falschen Weg, doch dann stand sie endlich vor der Mauer. "Ehrgeiz" Die Mauer öffnete sich und Iwa trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Von ihren Freunden war niemand zu sehen, deswegen ging sie sofort auf ihr Zimmer. Dort wartete auch schon jemand auf sie.  
  
Geheimnis.  
  
Es war ihre Eule. "Luna.. du hast einen Brief für mich. Danke." Iwa nahm den Brief und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. "Liebe Iwa, ich hoffe du und dein Bruder und Zidane seid gut in Hogwarts angekommen. Schreib mir bitte schnell zurück, allerdings nicht mit Luna, das würde auffallen. Und haltet euch an die Regeln, die Hogwarts hat, denn ihr dürft kein Aufsehen erregen. Professor Dumbeldore weis zwar bescheid, aber ich denke er braucht keine weiteren Probleme. Und noch etwas, wenn ihr nach Hosmegade gehen solltet, dann nur in einer größeren Gruppe. Dein Vater wird alles versuchen um euch zu den Todessern zu bekommen. Habt also stets ein Wachsames Auge. Vor allem regelt es bitte nicht im Alleingang, sondern redet mit Dumbeldore. Ich warte auf deine Antwort, In Liebe deine Mutter.  
  
Iwa ließ den Brief sinken. Egal wo sie auch sein würden, die Todesser würden sie überall finden. "Im Moment, sind wir hier jedenfalls sicher." Iwa stand auf und begab sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort sah sie ihren Bruder und Zidane. "He, rief sie, ich hab hier einen Brief. Ist auch für euch wichtig." "Schon wieder einen Brief, seufzte Zidane, ich glaube das verkrafte ich nicht!" Dennoch las auch er sich ihn durch. "Naja, meinte Math, das ist ja nicht wirklich was neues.... Aber na gut. Wir werden schon aufpassen." Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile da und unterhielten sich über die Schule. Iwa wurde ernst. "Ich weiss ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich möchte wissen wo Vater ist. Ob er bei du weißt schon wer ist?" Math schnaubte auf. "Bestimmt. Oder er spioniert... Also ich bin zwar in Slytherin, das heisst aber nicht, das ich auch so einer werden will! Ganz bestimmt nicht." Die anderen beiden stimmten ihm da voll und ganz zu. "So weit ich weiss, warf Zidane ein, sind die meisten Eltern von denen hier Todesser..." "Schon, aber ob die genauso wie ihre Eltern werden wollen? Wenn ich daran schon denke, wird mir schlecht!" Iwas Augen blitzen. Das Thema regte sie immer wieder aufs neue auf. "Auf jeden Fall, haben es jetzt wohl alle kapiert, sagte Math bestimmt, ER ist wieder da und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch hier das vollkommende Chaos ausbricht." Zidane nickte. "Ganz klar und ich bin mal gespannt wie lange unser Geheimnis ein Geheimnis bleibt. Wir müssen echt aufpassen." Das braunhaarige Mädchen neben ihm musste grinsen. "Wenn du dich nicht verplapperst länger als du glaubst...." Darauf hin streckte er ihr die Zunge raus. "Wirst schon sehen ich kann auch schweigen." So ging das noch eine ganze Zeit, bis sie beschlossen Schlafen zu gehen.  
  
Am Morgen trafen sie sich alle erst vor dem Unterricht wieder. Zaubertränke. Sie hatten gerade Platz genommen als Sanpe reinstürmte. Pansy eilte schnell zur Tür um diese zu schließen. "Zehn Punkte für Slytherin.!" Dies sagte er ohne hinzuschauen. Ach, meinte Zidane, so einfach ist das? Na dann...." Math musste grinsen. "Dein Traumunterricht was?" Doch weiter kam er nicht denn auf einmal stand Snape vor ihm. "Soso zwei Othams und ein Tribal... schön, schön. Ich denke nicht, das ihr Schwierigkeiten hier in der Stunde haben werdet. Es geht leider nur sehr schleppend voran...., dabei blickte er zu den Gryffindors, ach und morgen ist die Wahl für die neue Quidditsch Mannschaft. Also dann fangen wir an..." Damit wandte er sich der Klasse zu und erklärte den Stoff dieser Stunde. Wie sich herausstellte hatten die drei wirklich keine Probleme. Im Gegenteil. Sie halfen den anderen um sich herum sogar. Snape war begeistert, so das jeder von ihnen 10 Punkte bekam. Iwa hörte ein empörtes aufschnauben. Sie blickte in die Richtung und sah in das wütende Gesicht von Hermine. Doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Es war ihr ziemlich egal, was da zwischen den Slytherins und Gryffindors war. Zidane legte sich dagegen schon mit Ron an. Math fasste sich an den Kopf. "Oh nein...." "ZIDANE, zischte Iwa, lass das. Und gib ihm seinen Kessel wieder. Und zwar SOFORT!!!" Dieser tat was Iwa sagte. Pansy wandte sich an sie. "Lass ihn doch, sind doch nur Gryffindors." Doch das Mädchen schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Nein. Ich kann so was nicht leiden. Egal wer sie sind." Pasny zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts weiter. Das sollte wirklich eine Slytherin sein? Und ihr war auch aufgefallen, das sie und Draco sich ziemlich gut verstanden. Und das obwohl sie sich erst seit kurzem kannten. * Und ich versuche schon so lange an ihm ranzukommen.... Was hat sie nur an sich? Aber sie ist nett, das muss ich zugeben.* 


End file.
